Compact
by LizMcGiz
Summary: Because Edward was too busy being busy with his life, he never really noticed anything. Talk about irony, would Alice be able to make him gradually notice a bit more?


**A/N: So yeah, I haven't updated 'Dancing at the Edge of Darkness' at all, but I'm all cold. I have no ideas. So if anyone could give a hint, suggestion, etc. I'd be grateful. It's been a while.**

**This is a one-shot that could turn into something more. The lack of Edice in the world astounds me to no end.**

**

* * *

**

"What's with the plaid?" Alice poked her head in Edward's room, seeing him wafting to and fro from his drawer to his knapsack. "Camping trip?" She smiled.

"Oh, hey Alice." He said, not really answering her question, he was busy packing his things.

"Yeah, well could you at least try to act as if someone's here, Edward?" She let herself glide in his room, her heels pressed on the shaggy carpet. "And why do you still have this.. _thing_?" She kicked it in disgust.

"Don't, destroy it." He tried to soothe her, "I'll let you buy me a new one, okay?" He smiled and she giddily agreed and started talking about future shopping trips she planned.

"So, you really didn't answer my question." She was lying face down on the bed, her elbow propped up eyeing him move back and forth.

"What's wrong with me wearing plaid, Alice?" He stopped for a second, and faced her, "Haven't you seen me in it?" He crossed his arms, waiting for her response.

"Well you see, Edward.." She rolled, her front facing the ceiling, yet her eyes were on her brother still, looking at him upside down didn't change the way he affected her at all. "I do most of your shopping since you're pitifully helpless at it." She beamed, he rolled his eyes and resumed his busy packing but still had a smile on his face. "Don't tell me you're leaving for good, Mr. Masen, because you're packing real slow for a vampire." She sat up, and opened the drapes that revealed the sun.

"I'm not decided." was his simple reply. He found an interesting artifact at the bottom of his shelf and examined it with precision. If only he could read the minds of inanimate objects, and if only inanimate objects had minds.

"What is that?" Alice appeared beside him instantly, took the silver key in her hand, and looked at it in the light.

"It's some sort of key." Edward said, touching the red ribbon smoothly, " I don't remember having it." but the person he was talking to was lost, lost in a vision that transcended from her mind to his.

_"Why do you have that?" Jasper said, grabbing the key in Edward's hand._

_"I believe this is yours." His face was as hard as stone, Jasper looked at Alice who was thoroughly disappointed, sitting on the couch with her face in her hand._

_"Alice, please." Jasper tried to reach to her, but he was stopped by Edward who grabbed him by the arm. "Let me go," he fought._

_"Leave her alone." Edward said, "take the damn key, and do what you do best with it."_

_"You son of a-.." Jasper then pushed Edward, only to be taken back when he __**obviously **__saw it coming._

"What the hell.." Edward said, pulling him and Alice back to reality, Alice slumped down, resting on his shoulder. She felt betrayed, she felt like the world was breaking.

"Wait a sec, okay?" She cupped his face then left, only to come back with a opened CD Case in hand, smiling to herself she answered Edward's unspoken question.

"I listen to it when I see visions like this." She inserted it in Edward's player right above his piano, "Why do you even have a player in your room?" She inquired, but he just stood up and placed his hand on her hip and offered the other for her adjacent hand.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted to dance yet, Edward." She closed her fist and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's just say _I could read your mind_." They laughed at his joke, and she laced her fingers to his, but not before hitting him on the chest playfully.

The pair danced playfully to the sound of soft velvet music surrounding them. It was as if time has stopped for the both of them and their problems subsided temporarily. Ironically enough, time _has _stopped them from ever aging, physically hurting, and all human experiences that would affect you in any way.

But in a way the toll on your mental and emotional levels are heavier. That's what Edward has always theorized, especially when Bella was with Jacob. He tried to be understanding, he tried not to be the jealous type, he tried everything, to no avail to this day. This moment, with Alice.

The song ended and was about to play again in loop, but this time, Edward had pushed Alice playfully on the bed, tickling her and she was naturally begging him to stop, but once the rush of happiness abruptly ceased and the moment came when he realized what anyone would think if they see them in this situation. He stared into her eyes playfully, testing the next move that he hoped would come in the form of a vision.

But he couldn't wait that long.

He sat up the bed, thinking of the possibility of future actions, letting out a sigh, his eyes drifted away from his sister and went to his lap. His mind was now an abstract time bomb that was about to self distruct. He wasn't thinking straight, he wasn't thinking clearly, he didn't even know if he was thinking at all.

"Edward?" She called him, her face was near him now and he swore he'd never been so surprised after his transformation into a vampire. He leaned back farther away from her, but he stopped, probably shaking, when she placed her small, yet powerful hands on either side of his face.

"Alice.."

Her lips slowly met his, brushing lightly and cooly on his already ice cold lips. Their eyes closed and he didn't try to fight her. He _wanted _to, rather, he _needed _to, but he couldn't. He just wouldn't.

She pulled away the instant Edward decided to go deeper, he saw a vision of it through her getting a bit heavier than anyone would like, but neither moved as if it happened, neither spoke a word, even a mental one.

He just looked at her, puzzled. His breath, heavy. Even though he didn't need to, it still hit him hard like an anchor that sunk deep in his forever unbeating heart. "Alice.." He repeated. She let go of his face but Edward caught one hand. What exactly was going on?

_Click._

The front door was opened, and in less than a nano second, the woman he held was gone, and his CD Player rested on top of his piano had no CD in it anymore. He was left alone in the sunlight, sheets undone.

He had to fix them all once again, starting with himself.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Reviews are **_**very much **_**appreciated.  
I can't promise a continuation unless someone gives me a concrete idea, now if anyone would like to _give_ me that tablet of hope I'd be more than willing to cooperate/collaborate.**


End file.
